


The Coat Thief

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP regularly swapping jackets because Person A is obsessed with how Person B smells. Person B is amused by Person A’s obsession and teases them constantly about it.</p><p>Ruby steals Belle’s clothes and Belle wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat Thief

“Ruby!”

Belle needn’t have yelled, Ruby would have been able to hear her even from downstairs, thanks to her newly reawoken wolf senses. She winces and rubs at her ears as Belle marches into her room from across the hall.

“What is it, Belle?”

“Have you seen my coat? The beige one that…” Belle trails off as she spots Ruby guiltily tugging her quilt over a suspicious lump on her bed. “Ruby…” Belle arches an eyebrow at her friend, “have you been stealing my clothes again?”

By the look of her, Belle is sure that in wolf form Ruby’s tail would have been right between her furry little legs. “I don’t understand you, honestly. You’ve got a massive wardrobe of your own, why do you keep stealing my coats? You do give them back after a few days, but I just don’t get it when your closet is so full.”

Ruby mutters something that Belle doesn’t quite catch, and then ducks to hide the brightness in her face.

“You’re going to have to speak up, you know. Not all of us have wolf hearing like you do.” Belle smirks softly and rests a fist on her hip. Ruby looks up at her friend, her face still the colour of her name, and shakes her head wordlessly. Even the tips of her ears have gone pink, and Belle finds it adorable. “Oh come on Ruby,” she pleads, “if you tell me you can have the coat. I’ll just buy another. I do have a librarian’s salary now.” Pleased with herself, she sits down on Ruby’s messy bed, and directs her best Innocent Princess look at her discomfited friend.

Ruby tries not to look but can’t help feeling her resolve melting away at the wide-eyed look Belle casts her. “It’s truly unfair how you are better at the puppy-dog look than I am.” Ruby gripes, as Belle bounces softly up and down on the bed. She can tell that Ruby is close to giving in.

“It’s a talent,” Belle laughs and pats the quilt next to her, “now sit down here, and, what was that phrase you taught me? Oh right! Spill!” Ruby sighs, but flops down obediently on the bed next to Belle, letting herself fall to her back, one arm covering her eyes.  
“If I tell, will you promise not to laugh at me?”

“Cross my heart.” Belle vows, and does just that with a motion of her hand. Ruby doesn’t have to see her to know that the other girl is fighting to keep a straight face.

“Ugh. Fine. I just…I…well. Ilikehowitsmells.” Sure now that she’ll burst into actual flames from mortification, Ruby draws the corner of her quilt to cover her face and waits for the inevitable hole to open up and swallow her. Belle is unnaturally silent, and after a few moments Ruby feels uncomfortable enough to peek out from behind the quilt to look at her friend.

Belle is looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Ruby thinks it’s somewhere between amusement, confusion, and adoration. “You like the way my coats smell?” She asks.  
“Yeah, I do.” Ruby says, sitting up against the wall. “They smell like old books, ink, and iced tea, and sometimes maple syrup. But mostly I like it because it reminds me of you and I can carry a bit of you with me wherever I go.”

“Ruby,” Belle’s face softens even more, if that were possible, “that’s one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard. I can’t believe you thought you were a monster when this whole time you’ve been nothing but a sappy little puppy!” Ruby’s jaw drops.

“I am not a puppy, you take that back!”

“Never! You just have to accept it, Ruby Lucas. Little Miss Red Riding Hood. You are a softy. Big Bad Wolf, indeed.” Belle settles herself against the headboard staring at Ruby, big blue eyes mischievous. She almost gets her arms up in time to block the pillow that comes soaring at her head, but not quite. “Did you just throw a pillow at me?” Ruby just smirks. “Oh you are going to regret that.”

Belle surges forward and catches Ruby around the middle, digging her fingers into her friends ribs. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to make Ruby screech and then start laughing from the tickling sensation. Ruby squirms, but can’t get away from Belle. “Admit it Ruby, admit you’re a softy!”

“Fine! Fine!” Ruby gasps. “You win, just please stop tickling me.” Belle relents and sits up, but not before she plants a small kiss on the tip of Ruby’s nose.

“You can have the coat today, but next time you’re going to have to ask me before you borrow any more of my clothes.”Then, Belle is off the bed and disappearing back into her own room, leaving Ruby to wonder what exactly just happened.


End file.
